1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image display apparatus and more particularly relates to an image display apparatus suitable for use with a color cathode ray tube in which a phosphor screen is formed by, for example, color phosphors arranged in a stripe pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A color cathode ray tube is known in which a phosphor screen is formed by color phosphors of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) arranged in a stripe pattern. However, when the image on the phospher screen is enlarged and projected on the projection screen, the stripe pattern of the color phosphors becomes conspicuous on the projection screen and so on, thus making the texture of the color phosphor stripes remarkably coarse.